fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SkPC03 / Transcript
„Me?!“ The episode starts at the house near the woods. “Yes you. You are the only one that hasn’t proven his right to fight alongside with Lord Catastrophe.” Hollow said. “Take you and your so called powers to Feather-Castletown and show us that it was not mistake to take you with us, Low!” Hollow spoke to the boy that seemed to be the youngest of them all. He stood up and said. “Alright, fine. All you had to do is ask!” He said with a smile and left. Hollow looked annoyed in the direction that Low was going. “Blank…” he said. “I know, you don’t like him.” Blank nodded. OPENING “Pretty Cure Yellow Thunder….” Which looked like another fight of the Pretty Cures was actually just a dream. It was Amber’s dream. She slowly opened her eyes. “Pretty Cure…” she whispered. She closed her eyes and opened them again. “What was that? Only a dream?” She opened the window, which was right next to her bed. The sun was shining on her face. She looked out of the window. “Ruby… Topaz…” she said. “What was this?” “Amber! Time for breakfast!” A woman’s voice called. “Coming!” Amber said and changed into her school uniform. Then she grabbed her bag and went downstairs. “Morning aunt Haru!” Amber said and sat down. “Amber, you like tired…” Her aunt said. “Really?” Amber wondered. “I guess that’s because I haven’t slept a lot this night.” She explained and took a bite of her bread. “Something held me awake.” “What was it?” Haru asked. Amber thought for a second. Should she tell her? But Amber didn’t believe it herself. Plus she didn’t know, if it was true, if Ruby and Topaz would be alright with telling others about this. “I don’t remember.” She then said. “Anyways, I gotta go now! See you later!” Amber said and left the house. “I will get my answer.” She thought and was on her way. “Ruby! You are late!” Robin called. She was already standing outside of their house. Ruby and her family lived in a big house with a restaurant inside. This was the Akahane Family restaurant, which was currently owned by Ruby and Robin’s parents. “I know!” Ruby shouted and ran down the stairs. She ran outside to Robin. “Let’s go!” Robin called and both hurried to school. “This is so unfair!” Ruby said. “What?” Robin wondered. “Haven’t you heard? The students of Shiro Private Middle School have a free day today.” Ruby answered. “Eh? That is not fair!” Robin said. “I know, right?” Ruby said. “Ah look! There are Topaz and Amber!” Ruby smiled. “Jeez Ruby, you are late. We were waiting for you!” Topaz said and Amber nodded. “I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Ruby smiled. “Hey you two.” Amber started. “I have to talk to you two later.” Ruby looked at Topaz. “Um Ok.” She said. Meanwhile, close to the Nijiiro Private Middle School, Amber was on her way. She spotted someone, who she has never seen before. However, he looked to be about her age. He probably didn't see Amber or he didn't pay attention. She was quite far away from him but still was able to hear what he was saying. "I wonder... why is he talking to himself?" she thought. "Looking for some girls, right? Why anyway? What do they have to do with..." Amber listened to his words for a while. "...focus Low... Though I have no idea where to start looking." Amber tried to listen to more but then, she continued walking to school, since she didn't want to risk being late. “Man, this town is too big.” Low said and sat down. It looked like he was thinking about something. “I can’t feel anything. No rainbow power and no color.” He said and started hovering. “This is useless.” He then opened his eyes and saw Void, a good friend of his, before him. “Void!” He said surprised. “Low, what are you doing here?” “What Hollow and Blank told me. What do you think.” Low said careless. “You call that searching?” Void asked. “They keep an eye on you. So you better do it right!” with this words Void disappeared. “Yeah, yeah. I know.” Low answered. Skip to the Nijiiro Private Middle School, to the three girls’ class. “I can’t believe this!” Robin whispered. She was looking at Ruby. “I wonder how she is able to fall asleep in class.” Topaz said. “Well according to her grades, it should not be so easy for her!” Robin said annoyed. And then the teacher came to Ruby. “Akahane-san!” and woke her up. “I’m awake!” Ruby shouted. “I can see that.” The teacher went back to her table. “This was the third time, in two days!” Robin said. “Hehe,… I’m sorry.” Ruby said. “You really should try to stay awake Ruby.” Topaz said worried. “So Amber-chan!” Topaz said. “What do you want to talk about?” “Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I want to know!” Ruby said cheerful. “You shouldn’t be that cheerful, Ruby-chan.” Amber said cold. “This is serious!” Both Topaz and Ruby nodded. “Well you may have heard those rumors about these rainbow warriors… Pretty Cure.” Amber started. “P-Pretty Cure…?!” Ruby asked. “Yes. People say that they have seen them fighting against dark monsters with magical powers.” Amber said. She was serious on the outside but was smiling inside. “Rainbow warriors?” Topaz asked. “Some people seem to have lots of fantasy, right Ruby.” “That’s right!” Ruby agreed with Topaz. “Plus I have heard that-“ “DAIDAI!” a high voice appeared from somewhere. “-what was that?” Amber wondered. “I don’t know.” Ruby said and Topaz agreed. And shortly after, another white bear appeared. This time it fell from the sky right in front of Amber. She stood up and said: “Found ya~daidai!” Amber looked surprised at it. “Eh… eh… What…” “Found you?” Topaz wondered. “Does that mean?” The bear turned around. “It’s nice to meet you, my name is Mandarine~daidai.” The bear introduced itself. “Guys, why did the teddy bear talk?” Amber wondered. “Isn’t it obvious?” Low’s voice appeared from behind. “What are you doing here? This is the girls’ campus!” Ruby shouted. Low rolled his eyes. “Do I look like a student?” he asked. Ruby shook her head she looked at Topaz. The both were about to transform but then: “Enough!” Amber shouted. “I have seriously no idea what’s going on. But I know that this is crazy.” She grabbed her bag and left. Before Amber was able to leave, Mandarine jumped in her bag. “I will talk to her~daidai!” Mandarine said. “What do you want here?!” Topaz asked Low. “You are one of them, right?” “Maybe?” he answered. “Huh… What kind of answer is that?” Ruby wondered. “Even if so, I’m not here for you. Only for it!” he pointed at Amber’s bag. “Oh no you aren’t!” Ruby tried to attack him but he teleported himself away. “So close. He is definitely one of them!” she shouted. “Let’s go find Amber!” Topaz said and grabbed Ruby’s arm. “You are way calmer than I thought you would be~daidai.” Mandarine said, while talking to Amber. “You know the truth, right~daidai?” “About Pretty Cure?” Amber asked. “Not sure.” She said. “Don’t be scared~daidai.” Mandarine said. “You are the only one I can team up with~daidai. You have a pure heart and open for the light of the orange rainbow~daidai.” Amber slightly smiled. “But… what if I don’t want to be a Pretty Cure?” Amber asked. Mandarine didn’t know what to answer and looked worried at Amber. But suddenly she started to smile. “I like the way you are~daidai!” she said. “Huh?” Amber wondered. “Yes! Elegance~daidai!” “Elegance, huh? Sounds good.” Amber smiled. “Hey! If you don’t want to be a Pretty Cure, then I can help you!” Low appeared before Amber. “You again!” Amber shouted. “I know what you are after, but you aren’t getting her.” “Oh don’t worry, I will.” He said. He tried to summon a ball of darkness but it didn’t work at first. After this failure, he was pretty worried. “Huh. You are worried.” Amber said. “Shut up! I’m not!” he shouted angrily and tried it again. This time it did work. “This should do it!” he said and threw it at Amber’s sketches. The sketches were floating in the air and surrounded by a dark aura. Amber’s sketches turned into a Katahowa, just like to horse did before. “Oh not again!” Amber shouted, grabbed Mandarine and tried to escape. But the Katahowa did block her way. “Oh no!” she whispered. “Now? I can make it disappear again. Just give me that fairy.” Low said. “No way!” Amber shouted. “You may can turn my dresses and skirts into a monster but you are never gonna get Mandarine!” She said angrily. “As soon Ruby and Topaz get here…” “Pretty Cure Formation!” the two Pretty Cures appeared behind the Katahowa and punched it away. “Cure Saffron and Cure Crimson are here!” Saffron and Crimson introduced themselves. “…which is now.” Amber finished her sentence. “Hm, you knew that your friends are Pretty Cure?” Low asked confused. “Wait…. WHAT?!” Cure Crimson asked. “Guys, let’s talk about this later.” Saffron said. “Just look!” she pointed at the sky. It was turning grey more and more. Crimson nodded. “Let’s split up!” Saffron nodded. “I will take care of the Katahowa!” Saffron said. “My pleasure.” Low answered and looked at Crimson. Amber was still looking up to the sky. She was trying to find the sun. But she wasn’t able to find it. “It’s so grey.” She whispered. “I can’t even find the sun. No sunshine. Nothing.” “You can change this~daidai.” Mandarine said. “With the orange rainbow. The rainbow of light.” “Orange.. but the sun’s color isn’t orange. It’s yellow. Cure Saffron’s color.” Amber said. “Cure Saffron – golden rainbow – thunder ~daidai.” Mandarine explained. Amber nodded. “I think I understand what you mean.” Amber then stood up. “I don’t get it.” She said. “I just don’t get how you can do something like this.” Amber looked at Low, who also was looking at her for two seconds, but then continued fighting with Crimson. “You’re maybe one year older than we are and you are our enemy.” Amber said. “I think you don’t know yourself what you are doing there. Anyways, the Pretty Cure have to stop you!” Amber put her hand to her chest. “The Pretty Cure of light has to stop you. I have to stop you!” She shouted and her hair turned orange just like her eyes. “…What?” Low asked. “Please Mandarine, help me with that!” Amber asked and Mandarine transformed into a Commune. She grabbed the commune with the hand that doesn’t touch her chest. “Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over!” Amber shouted and appeared in front of glowing light. She is completely covered in this light. Then a hairband with a red ribbon appeared. She spined around and the light starts to disappear. Her whole Outfit appeared after the light was gone. At last, der belt appeared and she put her commune on it. “Shine, orange blaze of elegance!” “Your name is Low, right? The orange rainbow holds the powers of elegance and light. I will get the elegant colors back! My name is Cure Sienna and I will help you to find your shining way!” “How does she know my name?” Low wondered. “That is a pretty good question.” Crimson stopped fighting. “What’s the matter?!” Low asked. “Amber is right. Something about you is different!” “Ruby-chan… No, Cure Crimson!” Cure Sienna shouted. “Forget about him. Let’s finish this Katahowa!” Crimson nodded and jumped to the others. “Pretty Cure Double Kick!” Cure Crimson and Saffron shouted as they kicked the Katahowa and Cure Sienna grabbed its arm to smash it to the ground. They nodded and Cure Sienna put both of her arms to her chest and said: “Bring back the colors of elegance!” She closes her eyes and opens them again. She then stretched her right fist to the Katahowa and called: “Pretty Cure” And as she opened her hand, she shouted: “Orange Showtime!” Many sparkles flew to the Katahowa and surrounded it. It was defeated. “Nice attack, Cure Sienna!” Crimson cheered. “What does she mean by that?” Low wondered and disappeared. “What was that?” Saffron, who transformed back wondered. “Why didn’t he continue attacking?” “The better question is, how did you know his name, Amber?” Ruby asked. “I heard his heart. I don’t know how I did it. But I did.” Amber explained. “So… this is not going to end soon, right?” Amber asked and her friends shook their heads. “As expected.” Amber said. “Well kid, what was that supposed to be?” Hollow asked with a smile as Low came back. “Shut up.” He said untouched. “Leave him alone, Hollow. It was his first fight.” Void said and Blank agreed. “I will go tomorrow!” Void said. “Ah you guys! The Pretty Cure thing wasn’t the only thing I wanted to talk about!” Amber said. “I wanted to invite you. You know, soon my parents will come home and I would like to surprise them. Do you guys want to help me with that?” Amber asked. Ruby nodded. “Of course!” “We’d love to!” Topaz said. Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts